


slaying the beast

by schwanenkoenigin



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: "Babe, what is it?""No time to explain, just come here!"*Tumblr prompt: There are 3+ people in your OT+ andnoneof them will kill the bug.





	slaying the beast

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god you guys can't imagine how much fun i had writing this!!!! i love my ot3!!

"Ally!" Normani squeaks. She's scared, she's not able to move, she needs someone to support her in this time of incredible dread and misery. It's not cool, having your home invaded by– by– by _beasts_.

And that's what this is. A beast. A beast is currently crawling over the wall in their living room. It's slow, antagonizingly so, and Normani doesn't want to see it, doesn't want to watch it, doesn't want it to be part of her nightmares, but at the same time she can't possibly leave it out of sight.

"Babe, what is it?" comes Ally's voice from behind her.

Normani doesn't turn around, just sort of awkwardly bends her arm to wave the other girl to look at _it_ as well. "No time to explain," she says sharply, "just come here!"

She doesn't see Ally raise an eyebrow at her. What she does see, however, if only at the corner of her eye, is the girl literally _jumping_  at seeing what she was told to look at. "Ew!"

"I know!" Normani whisper-yells. "This is worse than I could have ever imagined." Her face contorts in disgust. "I have never seen something as atrocious as this– as this _thing_  before."

"Me neither," Ally says back in a normal voice. Then, she asks, irritated, "Why are you whispering?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asking this, Normani actually does look away from the wall – for a moment – only to see Ally shrug. She rolls her eyes at this, and states, "Because I don't want it to become scared and move! If it does, we'll have zero chance of actually– doing– _stuff_  to it." She quickly shifts her attention back to the wall just in case the horrific thing decides to start crawling again

Ally snorts.

"Hey!" Normani protests, "This is not funny! If I could, I'd slap you, but I can't, because I have a much more important task at hand."

The concentrated look on her face makes Ally laugh even harder.

"Stop! You're making it– _ah_!" Normani cuts herself off with a scream.

"What? What the heck?"

"It moved!"

"I didn't see it! Which means it wasn't even an inch! You can't scare me like that, Mani!"

Normani seems to think for a second. What could she– what could _they_ do to make it disappear? She doesn't really– "We need to kill it," she finally decides. "Kill it!"

"By 'we', you mean me, obviously," Ally says with a raised eyebrow. Or two. Normani can't see it, though. She's still intently watching the–

God, what an image. Normani standing two inches away from the wall, almost looking as if she's trying to break through it with her head. Squinting her eyes. And Ally, standing a feet from Normani, watching the scene with an incredulous look on her face. Whoever's _up there_ watching them, they're probably getting some popcorn right about now. Having the time of their lives.

Ally grins. Sort of. It's not really a full blown grin, seen as she still has a girlfriend who won't kill a goddamn _bug_ , and seen as _she_ , too is the girlfriend who won't kill the bug. "No way," she finally replies.

"I hate you," Normani states matter-of-factly.

Ally swears she's being addressed, but with the way Normani is still up close and personal with the– the – she doesn't even know what the thing is called – with the  _beast_ , it could very well be her speaking to _it_ , instead.

So she doesn't answer. She just rolls her eyes.

What a perfect duo they make.

"Where are y'all hiding? And what are you up to? Getting some without telling me?" Dinah's shouting rings in both girl's ears.

They look at each other. But only for a second, because before Ally knows it, Normani is back to engaging in her staring contest with the beast.

"Wow, don't answer, then. Fine. I hate you, too."

Okay, make that a perfect _trio_.

"So," Normani whispers, "will you kill it or not?"

"I told you, Mani. No, I will not! There's no way!" Ally whispers back. She wouldn't want Dinah to hear them discussing the very important task of killing a goddamn–

"Well, then we have a serious problem, because I'm definitely, one hundred percent not killing it, either." Normani puts her hands on her hips and stands upright. She doesn't dare leave the beast out of sight, though.

"You know, you look a lot less ridiculous now," Ally says. She has to. She can't let the opportunity go to waste.

"I hate you."

Ally hums. "Oh, I know."

"Okay, so y'all'll speak to each other but not to me? _Really_? What's with all the allegedly non-existent favoritism in this house?" Dinah's voice seems to become louder, and it's most probably because–

" _Shit_ , she's coming, what do we do?" Normani whispers, panicked. Looks at Ally for a split second.

The older girl has the same anxious expression on her face. "I don't _know_! Cover it. You've been practicing for half an hour." Glancing over, she sees Normani's disgusted face. "Mani, honestly, I don't know, but we can't let her have this! She can't see us like this!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Normani snaps back still whispering. At last, she closes her eyes and shakes her head in resignation. "Okay, I'll do this for us. Our egos. Our pride. But you owe me." She immediately opens her eyes again in fear the beast might have escaped.

It's still there.

Ally gives a thumbs up. Which, of course, Normani doesn't see. She's too focused again already.

"Okay, people, and by people I mean best girlfriends in the whole wide world, what's up? How's your day been? Y'all been naughty?"

Ally turns to see Dinah standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "Stop that," she tells her. She doesn't usually mind Dinah being– being so _Dinah_ , but she's freaking out, and– and– and she glances at Normani for, like, 0.3 seconds, hoping Dinah doesn't catch on, hoping Dinah doesn't pay attention, hoping Dinah doesn't ask questions as to–

"Why are you pretending there's a huge ass painting on the wall, Mani? Did y'all pull off a séance while I was gone? Did a ghost hang a ghost painting?"

The girls jump almost in unison at this. "No," Ally says, but it sounds like a question. She moves to stand behind Normani, covering her. Her– _actions_? Can staring at a wall be considered that?

Dinah slowly crosses the room. "Then what? Is she having a cramp and can't move?"

Ally bites her lip.

Dinah is still approaching her in slow motion. "What're we playing here, guys?" The youngest girl raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing?" It's defensive. Too defensive. And definitely a question. Way to go.

"You know I'm taller than you, Ally Brooke Hernandez. I'll see what I need to see soon enough." A grin follows.

"Stop threatening your girlfriend right now." Normani suddenly appears next to Ally.

The girl immediately frowns. "What are you doing? I thought–"

Normani interrupts her with a, "Sh," and takes a step towards her taller girlfriend. "Not important. I won't tolerate one _Dinah Jane Hansen_ treating you like that."

"This! This is what I mean! Look at you favoring her!" Dinah exclaims with her arms thrown up, gesturing at– everything.

While Normani starts, "I'm merely defending her! You can't–" Ally quickly turns around to scan the wall. To see if the beast is still somewhere on it.

When she's found it, she can't help but let out another, "Ew!" which unfortunately, even though it's relatively quiet, doesn't go unnoticed by Dinah.

The girl consequently cuts off Normani's speech, saying, "Okay, this is– what is going on? Y'all really acting like you're hiding an affair _in_  the damn wall. And you would never. You love me too much." Showing teeth is one of Dinah's favorite activities– a theory being proven right now.

"This is exactly why we haven't told you. God, Hansen–" Normani says through gritted teeth, but trails off.

"Here goes nothing?" Ally asks. Better sooner than later. Before the beast is gone once and for all. And not in the good sense, which would be it flying out the window and never coming back. No. In the bad sense– meaning it hides somewhere in a corner, waiting to bring more and more misery into their house, their relationship–

"Here goes nothing," Normani says and rolls her eyes once again.

They step aside to let Dinah see what's behind them. Which is–

"Nothing," the tall girl says, "I see literally _nothing._  Guys, there's nothing."

"Yes, there is!" Ally shoots back. Pushes her girlfriend closer to the wall.

"I see n– oh!" Finally, she seems to have caught sight of it. "Oh! Oh my–" She starts laughing. Hard. Has to hold her stomach. "Oh, God, that's what– that's what you're–" She doesn't stop. "You're scared of? A tiny bug? Holy f–"

Normani's had enough. With another eye roll and a heavy sigh, she covers Dinah's mouth with her left hand. She feels the vibrations of continued laughter. "Stop," she says with a groan, "stop laughing right now and I won't– oh, my God. Seriously! _Stop_! God, just kill the damn thing if you're so above it!" It comes out just as annoyed as intended. Good.

"Aight–" Dinah mumbles, and the hand on her mouth disappears. " _Alright_. Now where is this–"

They turn to the wall and suddenly–

The worst case scenario begins. The beast flies away. Or, well, not _away_ , exactly. It does start flying, yes, but– around the room. And it's fast.

Ally and Normani immediately duck. Their hands intertwine. They run away. Together. Because, nope, _no_ , no way are they going to get eaten alive by a giant bug. No way in hell. Okay, so, the thing is barely a few millimeters big, but– it's _huge_ , okay?

They've just left the room when they stop at the same time to look back. Their girlfriend hasn't said anything yet, so they're sort of hoping she's chasing the thing to finally get rid of it. _Kill_ it. So they stand there, watching as Dinah– isn't doing _anything_. She's in the middle of the room, looking a little lost.

Then – after a few seconds – she turns around. The smug look has vanished from her face. It's replaced by– _fear_. The moment Normani and Ally realize this, they hear a loud scream, which is followed by their girlfriend repeating, "No!" over and over again while she makes a beeline for the door. She reaches it. Slams it shut.

Hugs the other girls.

They swear she's trembling. But they don't say anything. Not yet. The revenge comes later. For now, they just grin to themselves.

At the end of their – very tight – hug, they see how pale Dinah is. And that's from simply witnessing a bug fly.

Oh, well.

They both kiss her. Comfort her. Because, at the end of the day, they're still in a relationship, and as often as they make fun of each other – they still love each other dearly. Always.

* * *

"Y'all, I'm not saying we shouldn't sleep in this house tonight, but we really, _absolutely_ shouldn't sleep in this house tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist: i lied to you in the title. they don't actually slay the beast.
> 
>  
> 
> kudos motivate me


End file.
